


Where Do Broken Hearts Go

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Harry and Niall are just there they are the side couple, M/M, Prompt Fic, Zayn hurt Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: “It’s a long Story.”  “You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months. I have time.”





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go

Liam was mourning still after eleven months. He lost his partner in life, his best friend, and his heart. Niall and Harry have been kind  to him and spending the night and trying to not be has loving to each other in front of him. They understanding in the losing one's heart. Niall could not even thinking about losing Harry. Harry could not handle being away from Niall for more than 2 hours. 

 

When Zayn died the whole band just gravitated together and came back and formed One Direction again. The music was different but they came back together and created something new, their fans jumped at the chance to see them back together and they were wholeheartedly accepted back by their fans. 

 

Liam was sitting in his new flat. He could not stay in the old one, the one that Zayn and him had shared for two years when One Direction had gone on hiatus, Zayn and Liam were pulled together and they quickly got a flat together, and shortly after fall in love with each other again. 

 

When Zayn left the band, Liam broke up with him for leaving the band, leaving him.  It did not hurt has much because Zayn was living and was hurting just has much has him but Liam could focus on everyone else in the band and stand with them.  Zayn would randomly message him and tell him how good he was doing.  How much Zayn missed him and try to get back together with him. 

 

Now Zayn was taken from him and he cannot get him back. There was so much pain that came from Zayn’s death.  Liam was walking into the new flat and was surprised to see light coming from his bedroom, Liam was very good at turning off his lights before leaving it, a specially for long periods of time, the band had just went on a mini tour to Ireland for Niall.  It was nice but people could tell that Liam would not be ready for love for a long time.

 

When Liam opened his bedroom door, he quickly shut it. He could have sworn he saw Zayn changing his shirt. Which is not right Zayn is dead and in the ground.  Liam opened it again and this time Zayn had his shirt on fully and was facing the door. This time Liam slammed it shut and back up. 

 

He pulled his phone out and called Niall. “Hello LIam.” Niall said in his happy go-good-luck voice.

 

“I need you and Harry to come my flat NOW.”

 

“We are on the way now, Liam.” That is why Liam called Niall, Niall does not ask questions he does just it. 

 

Liam slowly back away from his bedroom door and was heading his couch. Right when he sat down Zayn, whatever version it was, came back out of the bedroom and was calmly walking to him.  It stopped at the edge of the couch, and just stared at Liam. 

 

“Liam,” The Zayn look alike said happily, he reached to Liam.

 

Liam back up away from the hand. “Who are you?” 

 

“It is me Zayn.” Zayn said confused, like Liam was the crazy one.

 

“NO, “ Liam shouted getting off the couch, away from “Zayn,” “Zayn the person I love is dead, he was killed by a car.” 

 

“I am sorry for that but it had to happen,  the CIA needed me to dead.” Zayn tried explain to Liam.

 

“I am going to wait for Niall and Harry before I talk to you more.” Liam said backing away from Zayn into the kitchen to make some tea and something else. Liam has been working on his cooking skills since Zayn was killed. 

 

Zayn sat down on the couch to take in everything that Liam was doing in the kitchen. “If that is the path I have to take I will take it.” 

 

Liam also kept Zayn in his line of sight.  When Harry and Niall showed up Niall ran to Zayn and hugged him, Harry was in shock.  “Good to know I am not crazy he is real.” 

 

Liam slowly walked to Zayn and hugged him after Niall let go of him, Zayn tried to kiss him but Liam was not ready for that yet. 

 

Zayn sighed in disappointment at not getting the kiss, and probably much more. “Tell me what happened.” Liam spoke shortly 

 

“It is a long story.” Zayn tried to explain. 

 

“You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months. I have time.”  Liam said angrily. 

 

“The CIA had me disappear for eleven months because of something I saw, a crime that I saw. It was better for just me to disappear instead of both of us.” Zayn said holding to LIam’s hands. Liam is not sure how Zayn got close enough but it was nice to be holding Zayn’s hands. “I had to make that choice by myself but it was what happened. I wanted to call you everyday, to hear your voice everyday but I couldn’t. The moment the case was done, and I was free I came back here. They told me you moved, and I understand why you moved, I do not think I could have stayed in the flat without you either.”  Zayn’s head was close to Liam’s close enough they could kiss if either one leaned in just a touch more. 

 

Liam took the chance and kissed Zayn. It was like the world came back into focus, back into color, the world was turn again. Zayn was here right in front of him again, and they held on to each other tight. “Do not leave me again.”

 

“I won’t, not without fighting, never again.” Zayn said lovingly. 

 


End file.
